Rzecz o liczbach zespolonych
by Piekielna
Summary: Przekrój przez życie Becka z liczbami zespolonymi. Na angstowo. Z dużą ilością spoilerów!


**Rzecz o liczbach zespolonych **

_Mój debiut na forum Mirriel, dedykowany snylilith, bo powstał głownie dlatego, że się dzisiaj broniła i nie mogła mi napisać Tronegata… Twoja wina =D A także dlatego, że sama jestem właśnie na etapie „macierze z całkami z wielomianów z liczbami zespolonymi". I nic nie rozumiem. I w ogóle, po co to komu?!_

_Spoilerów co nieco, do całej serii._

_Okay, możecie już bić, pewnie sporo rzeczy mogłoby być dużo lepiej… _

_Oczywiście Tron należy do Disneya, nie do mnie. Gdyby był mój, mielibyśmy następny sezon T.T_

* * *

Jedne z najgorszych zmór młodych programów w całej Sieci. Mówi się o nich, że są gorsze od robali sieciowych, CLU, Trona, Użytkowników (zależnie od propagandy), a nawet od długiej, bolesnej derezolucji bit po bicie. Oraz, jak nieraz twierdził Renegat, od długich i abstrakcyjnie wręcz, nużących przemów Pavela. O czym mowa? O liczbach zespolonych. Programowanie Becka od pierwszego nanocyklu opowiada mu o cudownym świecie mechaniki, mówi, jak w dźwięku światłocykla wykryć najdrobniejsze nieprawidłowości. Ale nie wypuszczono go od razu w Sieć – najpierw, jak wszyscy, musi przejść kontrolę kodowania, skanowanie oraz zasadnicze przeszkolenie – w perfekcyjnym świecie nie można sobie pozwolić na nie wyedukowane jednostki, które nie będą wiedziały, komu służą i jak mają funkcjonować. CLU zbyt dobrze wiedzie, że to grozi degeneracją jego idealnego systemu, dla którego poświęcił wszystko. Ładne parę hilocykli poświęca więc Beck na poznawanie zasad rządzących życiem w Sieci, oraz co istotniejszych faktów związanych z jego przyszłym zawodem. Na zajęciach z filozofii, gdzie usiłowano wpisać im do kodu uwielbienie dla CLU, razem z innymi młodymi programami zgodnie przysypia, na zajęciach praktycznych z mechaniki stara się wchłonąć każde słowo starego technika. Na geometrii wykreślnej szybko zaczyna się nudzić, tylko na algebrze z elementami programowania cierpi prawdziwe męczarnie. Idei liczb zespolonych nie może zrozumieć. Udaje mu się zakodować sobie, że x + iy, oraz, że liczby urojone stanowią podstawę funkcjonowania Sieci. „I – uznaje – to wszystko, co muszę o nich wiedzieć. I tak mi to nie będzie więcej potrzebne, nie jestem programistą." Najwyraźniej algebra poczuła się tym podejściem urażona.

Zaczyna się, można by pomyśleć, całkiem niewinnie – od poznania Dasha i Coopera. Oni także pracują w warsztacie Abla i są niemal nierozłączni. Takie liczby zespolone – myśli któregoś dnia Beck. – Niby co innego, ale to samo. Nawet ich ścieżki świetlne są identyczne. Ciekawe, jak dużą mają zgodność kodu...

A potem były statki zwiadowcze, miasto płonące czerwienią, Bodhi, zdekapitowany posąg CLU i „Tron" – liczba tak urojona, że nikt w nią nie uwierzył. Algebra mści się na nim dalej, karząc mu przybrać miano Renegata, jak się wydawało – nie na długo. Już w następnym cyklu Beck trafia do Gier, gdzie zapewne zginąłby, gdyby nie Cutler, weteran wojny ISO.

Kiedy po zderezowaniu Rilo siedzą w celi, ciemnoskóry program zaczyna go zagadywać, mówi trochę o Czystce w Mieście Trona, Renegacie i nadziei, która przyciągnęła go do Argonu, a potem odkrywają, że mechanika i aerodynamika mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego, na przykład przeklętą algebrę i liczby zespolone.

\- No bo serio, po co to komu i na co? Pewnie, dobrze wiedzieć, że są ważne, że bez nich nie moglibyśmy pracować, ale hej! Przecież i tak nie zajmujemy się bezpośrednim programowaniem. Mamy przecież klucze kodujące! – peroruje Beck. Cutler pooklepuje go po plecach ze zrozumieniem.

\- To bez sensu – przyznaje. - Przecież jedynymi osobami które mogą programować na poziomie, gdzie liczby zespolone mogą się przydać, są CLU i Flynn. Nawet Tron nie ma takich uprawnień. Po co nam to?

Milczą obaj, w głębokim namyśle. Nie znajdują odpowiedzi.

Liczby zespolone ponownie opanowują jego umysł, wirując w nim szaleńczo, po kradzieży dysku. Za każdym kolejnym atakiem rozumie coraz mniej, kolejne wspomnienia gasną, zostawiając jedynie zapis podstawowych algorytmów i rosnące sterty raportów o błędach, kiedy walcząc traci nagle cel i odruchowo rozgląda się za uszkodzonym sprzętem, który mógłby naprawić, zgodnie ze swoją destynacją. Chłodne zdystansowanie Trona nie pomaga. Jedyną pewną rzeczą pozostają wspomnienia z kilku początkowych cykli, a potem nagle znikają i one. Cobol każe mu zderezować dziwny program, którego twarz pozostaje ukryta za maską i umysł Becka zalewają migające komunikaty błędu, nie pozostawiając nic innego. W ostatniej chwili obcy derezuje swój kask i nagle młodszy program się uspokaja – Tron i Renegat, x + iy, liczba prawdziwa i liczba urojona, zespolenie - zaczyna rozumieć. Chwilę później chwyta pewnie swój dysk, wspomnienia wracają, ale ta jedna rzecz mu umyka – nie jest zapisana w archiwach, choć są tam słowa Trona. Urojenie.

Przez jakiś czas wszystko jest w porządku, Renegat radzi sobie coraz lepiej, aż do dnia, w którym do Argonu przybywa Dyson i nagle cała rewolucja przestaje się liczyć, Tron nie widzi nic oprócz zemsty i omal nie poświęca dla niej Becka. Kiedy chłopak walczy o życie przykuty do walącej się barierki nad uszkodzonym reaktorem, a później patrzy bezsilnie, jak Tron trzyma dysk na gardle zdrajcy, po raz kolejny nasuwa mu się, jeszcze bardzo niejasne, skojarzenie z bardzo nie lubianym działem algebry, bo to przecież niemożliwe, żeby jego mentor zderezował kogoś dla zemsty, grzebiąc sprawę, o którą walczył przez dekacykle, prawda? Prawda?

Potem jest tylko gorzej – burza po drodze do Galium i Cyrus, Pierwszy Renegat, pomyleniec, który nauczył się przeprogramowywać swoje otoczenie. Kolejna tajemnica, której Tron mu nie powierzył. Przestrzeń, w której jest zamknięty, wydaje się jedną wielką ułudą, nie obowiązują tam prawa fizyczne Sieci, jest tylko Cyrus i jego szaleństwo. Beckowi udaje się uciec, wtrąciwszy swojego poprzednika na powrót do jego więzienia, ale z liczbami urojonymi jest ten problem, że nigdy nie ma się pewności.

Kiedy Beck wchodzi w stan uśpienia po nieudanym eksperymencie z rekrutami, wciąż czuje gorzki smak porażki.

„Jesteś wyjątkowy" mówi Tron, ale dla Renegata te słowa brzmią dziwnie pusto – jeżeli bohater Sieci faktycznie żywi wobec niego jakieś cieplejsze uczucia, to dziwnie je okazuje, nie ufając mu nawet na tyle, żeby wspomnieć, że miał poprzednika. Zastanawia się, jaki wpływ na szaleństwo Cyrusa miało zachowanie jego mistrza. Zespolenie. Blizny na nadgarstkach płoną zmodyfikowanym kodem. „Nie pozwolę ci zabijać dla zemsty!", granat szokowy, klik – klik, biały dysk Trona, iy i czarny Becka, x, porzucony niedbale na ziemi. Urojenie.

Wkrótce Cyrus pojawia się ponownie, wrabiając Renegata w zabójstwo, a następnie każe mu wybierać pomiędzy przyjaciółmi (x!), a mistrzem (iy!). Kiedy ratuje Trona, do Mary i Zeda wysyłając Abla z kluczem, nabiera nadziei, że może ich wszystkich z tego wyciągnie. Jego mentor (x?) walczy ze swoim byłym uczniem (iy?), kiedy Beck z zawrotną prędkością jedzie na drugi koniec miasta. Spóźnia się – może o mikrocykl.

Po utracie Abla Beck nie ma nawet czasu na rozpacz – gorączkowo usiłuje utrzymać Trona przy życiu po tym, jak Cyrus zniszczył jego możliwości regeneracyjne. Właśnie ten moment wybiera sobie Cutler na powrót do Argonu (x - rzeczywistość), a potem jego ścieżki świetlne przechodzą z błękitno - białych na szkarłatne i Renegatowi cudem udaje się wymknąć z zasadzki (iy – urojenie) Pojawia się jednak szansa na uleczenie Trona i Beck niemal się nie waha.

Krawędzie dwóch dysków zapalają się z niemiłym zgrzytem, kiedy Beck patrzy w oczy mentora, nie widzi nich Trona (x – rzeczywistość). Młody program jeszcze o tym, nie wie, ale wkrótce cała Sieć zacznie drżeć ze strachu przed Rinzlerem (iy – urojenie). Beck w końcu rozumie to, co tak długo mu umykało – jeżeli jest liczba rzeczywista, jest też i urojona.

„Cholerne liczby zespolone" – zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, zanim biały dysk, iy i czarny ze szkarłatną krawędzią, x, przecięły ze świstem powietrze, kończąc rewolucję.


End file.
